Kitsune Kaizoku
by all about party and crazy
Summary: Naruto always has a thirst for epic adventures. So, when he was thrown out of his world and onto another by Madara, he took it in stride. Even through Hokage was now out of his reach, he will show this new world why Naruto Uzumaki was called The Man of Awesomeness. Rinnegan!Naruto, Pirate!Naruto,filled with stupidity, Crazy OCs, and many more. Rewritten version of Fox Reincarnation


**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, folks! This is the rewritten version of [Fox Reincarnation]. I will stick to some of the theme in the previous chapter aside from the fact that Naruto will not be turned into a baby, No baddass parents, and moooore fucking action if possible. Bigger notes here are: **

**1. Naruto has the Rinnegan. Though later, the Rinnegan will change into a special eyes that I creates. It will boost the original abilities of Rinnegan while giving some other new abilities. He is also a sealsmaster now. Kurama is still inside of him, but he could use his chakra freely now, since he has draained Kurama completely. Why Kurama still there and alive? I like him, and that's it. **

**2. Naruto will be a Shichibukai and have a pirate crew of his own. All of which is my OCs. There will be ten members of his crew, including Naruto himself. Four of them will be a Devil Fruit user. While the other will be an extra-ordinary fighter, and if possible a fishman or something? **

**3. Before you ask, No. Naruto isn't going to teach his crew chakra aside from waterwalk, treewalk, the academy three basics and several low-rank Ninjutsus for emergencies.**

**4. This story starts a few years before the Canon. The shichibukai hadn't been formed now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece. **

* * *

**Kitsune Kaizoku**

**Chapter 1: The Starting of Legend.**

"Where the hell am I?"

Naruto groaned as he woke up from his pain induced slumber. He rubbed his eyes, faintly grimacing on the pain from the simple act of moving his body. The blonde Jinchuuriki tried to stand up and failed when he noticed that on his neck, tightly holding him in place, was a collar made of bluish stone. Naruto touched the offending object and frowned. His last memories was sealing Uchiha Madara, the Ten-tailed Beast and Obito. Then Madara used some weird space/time jutsu similar to Kamui that summoned a giant black hole in the sky that sucked him as a last act of revenge. Naruto grimaced when he remembered the sensation his body when through while passing the long dimensional corridor.

His whole body structure was destroyed before being remade. His height shrunk, his hair shortened, his muscles turn smaller and many other changes was applied before he finally settled in the form of his twelve years old state. The realization hit him minutes before he lost consciousness.

He had been deaged.

Now, he found himself in a some place akin to a backstage for Circus that contained wild animals. Many people, old and young of various genders and size, was in the same state as him; chained to the wall with a collar on the neck. Turning his head, he could gargantuan sized humans, humans with legs or arms so long that it looked like they were deformed, and... is that a werewolf? Naruto didn't know what to think of this place, and decided that it was time for him to break free. He moved his hand with a low grimace of pain and tried to grab his weapon pouch only to grab empty air.

"What the..."

"Are you looking for your weapon, pal?"

Naruto turned his head to the side to look at the werewolf in the corner. The werewolf was exactly what the story made it look like. He has a wolf head, his body was tall and packed with lean muscles, claws filled his fingers instead of nails and a bushy tail swayed absentmindedly behind him. His body was covered in metallic gray fur and across his right eye was a long battle scar. From his voice, Naruto predicted that the werewolf was around fifteen to sixteen on age.

Naruto nodded silently. "Yeah. Do you know where they are? And on the side note, do you know where this place is?" He asked, looking at the wolf-man dead in the eye.

"You don't know? Not surprising since they brought you unconscious. They took away that pouch of yours, and right now, you're in Sabaody Archipellago, exactly inside the human auction building in Groove. 1" The werewolf informed grimly, spitting the name of the place as if it was a vile poison in his mouth. He then gazed at Naruto before tilting his head to the side. "How did you get caught? Where's your parent? The slavers rarely took in human children unless they were desperate."

Naruto silently gasped at the word _slavers._ Judging from what the werewolf asked, he could guess that right now, all this people were caught by slavers and in a few hours, or even minutes, they're going to be auctioned to nobles, rich men and other ruling figure as slaves. Deciding to tell the half truth, he began his tale. "I'm stranded. The last I know, my boat was sinking in the sea, trapped in the storm." He said. It was true, he was stranded not from the sea but from another world, so he wasn't lying.

The situation was dire. He couldn't pull any joke for now. Naruto discarded his usually fun-loving and cheerful persona for a serious one.

"So they found you, huh?" The werewold muttered. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your parents and for you to get in this situation. My name's Aojiro. Let's hope that if we're bought, we got the same master and get along. At least, we got each other then." The werewolf said, resignation tinted his tone as if there's no more hope that he could escape from the clutches of the slavers and their would-be masters.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Call me Naruto. I'm sure i can escape if I pull this collar hard enough and then, I will free you too." He said with determination lacing his every word. Desire to help these guys burned bright in his eyes that you could practically see his blue eyes glowing.

The werewolf chuckled softly, his chuckles however, held no happiness or amusement, in fact it seemed dead and hollow. "Naruto, I envy you and your determination." He said while looking at Naruto with sad eyes. Aojiro then pointed his clawed fingers at one of the corners where a burned and charred corpse lay motionless. "That guy tried what you wanted to do. These collars aren't just used to hold us in place until the auction. It is also used to ensure our obedience. If you try to pull it, the bombs programmed in the collar will explode and you will die." He informed.

Naruto immediately stopped. So, forced removal will expode the collar, Huh? Naruto smirked and crossed his fingers, forming the handseals to unleash his most trusted Jutsu. True enough, in a span of a second, three plumes of smoke arose from the floor and out come three prefect clones of Naruto, all with the exploding collars on their necks.

"D-devil Fruit!?"

Naruto could hear the shocked cry of Aojiro and the other people at the sight of his clones. He placed a finger in his lips and shushed them, telling them to be silent. He doesn't know what a Devil Fruit is, but he can talk about it later. Right now, he needs the key, free Aojiro and these people, and make sure that he gave hell to the slavers.

"You know what to do, boys!" he said.

With a salute, the clones disappeared in a burst of speed. Now, all he need was play the game of patience until his clones manage to secure all the keys and gather information of the layout of the building they're in. After all when one tries to escape a maze, one has to know a way. Naruto smiled before he sat back and looked at Aojiro. "I don't know what the hell is a Devil Fruit, but I assure you, that my jutsu doesn't come from them." He said. "Now all we must do is wait until my clones managed to gather information and the layout of this building as well as the keys to our collars." He said, authority filled his voice to the brim as he exuded the aura and charisma of a leader; a king.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, the one who leads the Fourth Shinobi World War, defeated a primordial beast, and sealed a world-destroying psycho. Not the Dobe, or knuckleheaded, orange themed shinobi who loves to eat more than twenty bowls of Ramen a day.

"You heard him people! Act like nothing happen! We have to cooperate for Naruto's plan to succeed and we will be free again!" Aojiro roared to the people in encouragement. At his words, all people grinned and nodded before assuming their despairing persona, though if one could see their eyes, they now held a glint of hope and life, No longer were they dead and hollow. Aojiro nodded to Naruto and he nodded back before they resumed their previous position.

* * *

**Two hours later... **

* * *

It has been two hours since the clones has begun their intel mission. The auction was now set in place and already started in full swing. The others were now worried if the plan can reaally succeed. Naruto, on the other hand just smiled. One of his clones who was tasked to learn the layout of the building has dispersed himself and was able to send him all its knowledge. The second has been able to disperse just a few minutes later, sharing its knowledge of all the people coming to the auction and their status in sociality. The last, he knew, is on his way there with all the keys in hand and the slavers either knocked out or killed silently.

"Naruto... Will this plan succe-" Aojiro asked, but he was cut off by the rustling of the curtain to their room.

"Boss." The last clone arrived, cutting Aojiro mid-question.

The large grey werewolf blinked. Once. Twice. He then wisely clossed his gaping maw and muttered "Nevermind." before promptly shut himself up.

The clone gave Naruto his findings which was the keys to their cuffs and collars, his weapon pouch, several weapons which included the weird _'gun' _and moneys. Naruto swiftly unlocked his collar and made more clones to sped up the process of freeing the other would-be slaves. In a few minutes, the auction will start and they will make sure that the slavers knew that chaining a tiger is never a good thing. When they were all freed of their bounds, Naruto gave them their weapons to arm themselves. He himself merely took his weapons pouch, as much as the weird gun thing interest him, his pouch held more useful and better tools for either assasination or full-scale assault.

Now that he thinks about it, he will have to check if his Rinnegan and Summoning contract can still summon the toads and beasts. They will be usefull for this escapades of his.

"Everyone, listen!" He called out. The people instantly paused and paid full attention to the child that has gave them a chance at freedom. "According to the information I got from my clones, there are tenryuubitos attending this auction, so we will have to be careful around them and the marines that guards them. That's why-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, how did you get the information? All that came back was one of the three clones." One of the guys in the back asked.

"When they dispel, i automatically gained all the knowledge of the clones. This ability made me a natural spy." Naruto explained. "Now, as I was saying before, I will charge first with explosive and cause chaos outside. While panic ensues, you guys use the back door and escape, kill anyone that stops you with the weapons I gave you. If you haven't escaped by the time I finished with the slavers and the nobles, stay calm and i'll pick you up with my ride." Naruto said.

"What ride?" Aojiro asked. As expected of him, so attentive.

"This." Naruto immediately made a set of handseals with lightning fast movements gained through years of practice. He bit his thumbs till it bleed before slaming his bloody palm on the floor. Arrays of runic seals spread from his palm to the cold floor before the seals erupted into plume of smokes. The people around coughed and gagged before blanched at the sight that greeted them behind the curtains of smokes. There, sitting calmly below Naruto was a massive sized toads wearing a silver armor, behind it was two man sized blades. "Meet, Gamagure. He is one of the combat toads that i could summon. This toads ranged from the size of normal toads, human sized, massive -like Gamagure, or gargantuan which I will later summon for us all to ride and escape. We will switch summon once we're in the sea since the toad hates saltwater."

The people looked at him as if he was a god. Then, everyone resolved their wills and readied themselves. Aojiro nodded at them all before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, i have a request." He said.

"Name it." Naruto replied with a confident smirk.

"I refuse to let you fight alone in there. I, an almost matured werewolf, refuse to let you a human younger than me, fight for our battle. Please, let me accompany you in this fight. That toad could protect you, yes. I didn't doubt it. But two could work better." He said with steely tone of voice. Naruto looked at him and sighed. He knew that tone when he hears it. Its the tone of a warrior ready to battle. They will never accept the word 'no'.

"Fine." He said.

"Then, let me have your back." He said with a bow as he readied his swords.

"Likewise." Naruto spoke.

Gamagure silently looked at the two, particularly more focused at the werewolf. He had been on guard when he sees the mass of weird humans there but after the speech the sage of toads has spoken, he knew that he was leading an escapade. Now, his believe was merely cemented with more of the fact. "Naruto-sama, I believe that we should get going soon." Gamagire spoke for the first time, Shocking the crowd of people.

"Roger." Naruto replied, pulling his Kunai tagged with paper bombs. "Come on Aojiro! We're going to kick some ass!"

"Yessir!" He jumped onto the large body of the toad and the three warriors sped away into the door leading to the stage, ready for their ambush and cause some mass panic. After all, when you strip the nobles out of their guards, money and authorities, they will be the weakest.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later... **

* * *

At the first sign of explosion, the Slaves immediately burst the wooden door off its hinges and dashed outside into the light of day. True to the words of their saviour, The marine guards were heading their way to secure the slaves and ambush any attacker from the back door and surround them. However, they were a bit too late for that. With the guns, the male and female of the long-hand species shot the marines with pin-point accuracies. The long-leg men started to bludgeon the marines with iron clubs and bars they're given. The giants merely punch the living daylight out of the marines and the view fishman there started to use their special Kenpo. Normal human slaves used their swords and started to fight with the marines.

The strategy worked. Now they will have to hold their ground until the 'ride' was prepared.

Inside the auction building, explosions after explosions came from various side, destroying things with insane abandon. Naruto was glad that despite his body being de-aged, his chakra network wasn't affected in any bad way, merely growing a little bit smaller which can be grown back by practice. He started to chuck **Fuuton **techniques at the many nobles in the room. Gamagure shot Mud balls at the world nobles, rendering them into screaming and screeching mess since they became so slippery and dirty they couldn't move. Naruto turned a bit to the left and saw Aojiro fighting expertly with his twin broadswords. Gun shots rang through the air but their speed was proven to be useless against the heightened senses and reflexes of the werewolf. Weaving his ways past the bullets, he slashed the limbs off of his offenders.

He dislikes death. A good trait to have.

The chaos continued, but Naruto deemed that it was enough for them now. He readied himself to summon Gamabunta and picked the other slaves when he heard a voice that he had come to be familiar with in the past hour of distress. Aojiro's voice. His voice rang across the room, but not in pleasant ways, in fact he sounded pained. Naruto turned his head quickly to see that he was sporting a nasty shot wound on the right shoulder.

"AaaAAGh!" He screamed in pain.

"I got a wolf! I got a wolf! He will be my slave for free okay?" A fat chubby man wearing astronaut clothing, complete with a bubble encasing his head, danced atop the fallen body of his ally. His partner. His comrade.

Rage filled Naruto to the brim. Gamagure silently sighed before lowering himself so that Naruto could step down and deliver a piece of his mind. Naruto activated his **Rinnegan. **His blue eyes changed into the violet rippled eyes, a sign of the Dojutsu's activation. Whisps of red chakra flowed from him filling the room with malicious bloodlust and hatred. The panic stopped that instant and from it born a new and probably more hated feeling.

Fear.

"W**ha**t **Ha**s Yo**u Do**ne?" Bits of Kurama's demonic voice leaked through his mouth. Fear factor in the room was raised by several points. Naruto eyed the still alive yet pained Werewolf who was a great warrior with a strong compassion to others. From his short time with the Werewolf, he could tell that he has wormed his way to his heart and become one of the view important and precious person in his life and in this new world. He glared at the Tenryuubito. The foolish human who believed that they're so high and mighty that they could treat others as animals.

"**You Will Die." **His human voice gone, he sounded much much more menacing. Everyone recoiled, minus the foolish tenryuubito that believed he will be protected by the guards.

"N-naruto.." Aojiro called softly. "Please, we need to hurry. This injury isn't much for me. Us, Werewolves, are far more durable than humans." He said, while trying to stand up and move away. However, his effort was wasted went the foot of the tenryuubito hit him in the side of his head, sending him crushing into a few seats.

"Who let you talk in my presence beast!" He roared and pointed a gun at the groaning Aojiro.

**"And who gave you the permission to kick him, Scum?" **Naruto said as he appeared right in front of the man, shocking him and sending him down to his arse. **"Now, I wish to test the theory my partner over there has stated about Human Durability. Will you be my subject, Scum?" **Naruto grinned maliciously at the shaking Tenryuubito in front of him. Making a gesture with his hand, he ordered Gamagure to take Aojiro out and assist the other in the fight. The toad complied and did as he was told. When they disappear to the back of the stage. He faced the vain man once again.

**"Now, Where were we?" **He asked in mock wonder efore snapping his finger with an 'Aha!' gesture. Making a quick handseal, he positioned his finger into a gun and pointed it at the Tenryuubito. **"Let's see if you can survive a shot wound. Fuuton: Renkuudan."** When the word leave his mouth, a bullet of compressed and hardened air burst from his finger and shot through the right shoulder of the Tenryuubito.

"AaAAAAaAAaH" He screamed loudly.

**"It appears that shot wound pains you greatly. How about getting electrocuted for refreshments?" **Naruto made some more handseals and pointed both his index and middle finger at the man. **"Raiton: Raikurai" **A bolt of lightning shot through from his finger and strikes the wounded Tenryuubito right in the forehead, Electrocuting him and fried his brain.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and spasmed in pain as the lightning arched through his body.

**"Pitiful being! Calling yourselves 'Tenryuubito' and wearing those silly clothes won't change the fact that you're human! The same as other people here in this building and those slaves outside! I'm ashamed to know that i'm in the same species as you. Now, you all will receive judgment for those you have enslaved and forced to life the live of an animal! Shinra Tensei!" **After his speech ended, with Rinnegan blazing in his eyes, he created pushing force big and strong enough to destroy a large forest and mountain.

The building never stood a chance after that.

* * *

**Outside.**

* * *

Gamagure smiled when the building erupted violently from inside out, sending debris and pieces of ruble away into the street. The slaves stared agape at the spectacles, watching as the ruin of the house along with human bodies flew and crushed some of the marines with their weight. Gamagure know that the sage has used the **Shinra tensei **and blasted those bastard of the face of the world and into the hands of Shinigami, and he was pleased by the sight of it. Those pricks had it coming.   


From the ruin, Naruto appeared in all his glory. Not even a scratch was present on him and his clothes which is already in tatters from the start. His **Rinnegan **still activated, he looked at the people that gathere there. The majority of the slaves survived the ordeal, it seems. He silently gave his prayer to those that fell in the field of battle. "Is this all that survived?" he asked.

"Yeah." Was the reply they got him.

"Gamagure how was Aojiro?" He asked the summoned toad in worry for his new friend in this new world.

"I gave him some herbs to help his recovery and right now he was asleep." The toad turned to show the sleeping Werewolf safely bandaged. "Shall i head back so you could summon Gamabunta-sama?" he asked politely.

"Yes. Thanks for your help and tell the others i gave them my greetings." He said. The toad nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto nodded to the others and they gathered around him, some of them helped to carry the recovering Werewolf. Naruto looked around and nodded to himself before making some handseals and bit his thumb. As blood flowed down, he slammed his hands to the ground. **"Kuchiose no Jutsu!" **Seal arrays started to appear just like earlier, this time, however, it was far bigger. By the end, plumes os smoke exploded into the air and all of the people could feel that they're so far from the ground and was standing in something that felt rough and calloused.

When the smoke cleared, they could see that they were standing atop a gargantuan sized red toad wearing a blue fest with a smoking pipe on his mouth and a large tanto on his back. His body was full of scars.

"Holly mother of.."

"OOOI! NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" He roared loudly.

"Hey Gamabunta." Naruto greeted respectfully. "Can you please bring us to the sea? We need to escape." He pleaded.

"YOU DO REMEMBER THAT I HATE SEA WATER, CORRECT?" He asked in irritation. Being in the seawater was enough to give him itches for a week!

"Yep. Once there and a bit farther from this land, I will use **Animal Path** to summon a giant shark and snak to travel the sea." Naruto explained his plans to the boss toad.

"FINE" with a sigh he agreed.

* * *

**Out In The sea...**

* * *

"THIS IS AS FAR AS I WILL TAKE YOU." The boss toad exclaimed with a huff. He was sure that his skin will each for weeks now. Hopefully, the elders could make the medicine and lotion for his skin.

"Alright. Thanks Gamabunta. Let me summon the Beasts before you go back." Naruto said and activated **Rinnegan. "Animal Path: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Plumes of smokes appeared in the ocean beside them. Unlike normal Kuchiyose, Animal path's Kuchiyose doesn't need a contract and handseals, merely the rinnegan itself.

From the first plume of smoke, came a giant three headed great white shark all with piercings and **Rinnegan.** From the second came a giant white sea snake with a single horn from its snout and like the shark, piercings in its body. Its eyes was also the very same **Rinnegan.** The shark opened its mouth and let the people come in -after some coaxing from Naruto that the shark obeys him and will not eat them. It then dived under water. Naruto and the rest of the people jumped into the head of the giant white snake and swam away, leaving gamabnta to disperse in an explosion of smokes.

"Naruto."

Hearing his name being called, Naruto turned to see that Aojiro was now awake. He looked at the now de-aged Naruto solemnly. "What is it?" He asked, slightly put off by his sudden solemn attitude. A minute passed in silence and Naruto felt a few beads of sweat drop from the back of his neck, feeling the tension like he was facing the moment of truth. Aojiro suddenly kneeled and bowed at him.

"I thank you for everything that you've done for us." He said and the others immediately followed the kneeling werewolf. "Never have we thought that we could escape once those accursed object was strapped to our necks, but you proved otherwise. For that, you have our eternal gratitude." He said, several tears of relieve and happiness escaped his eyes.

Naruto felt himself tear up a little, but quickly sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Aww! It's okay guys! I don't want to be a slave and i'm sure no one wants to be a slave too!" He said.

"You are right!" Aojiro exclaimed. "The marines followed the orders of the Tenryuubito who allowe and encouraged slavery. They are corrupt no matter how we see it. No doubt now that you and me will be given a bounty for what we did in that Auction and how you killed all those nobles. That's why, i propose to you, Naruto Uzumaki, to make a pirate group of your own!" Aojiro proposed sternly.

"Huh? Pirate?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Aojiro Nodded his head eagerly. "This world, since the death of Gol D. Roger, has entered the golden age of Pirate. The Marines and Pirates are the two biggest force in this world that's always at war with the pirate. Pirates' side are led by the Yonko. The Marines' side are lead by the world government and their various heads." He explained this news with such practiced ease that Naruto was sure he was a teacher before.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Since we are guaranteed to be given a Bounty by killing one of those scums, we might as well make a pirate crew of our own, is what you're proposing, correct?" he asked.

"Yep." He nodded. "Besides, being a pirate doesn't always mean you have to be a murderer and thief. That's just how the image was planted to them. We can be good pirates, more like adventurer of the sea and simple outlaws!" He said happily with his arms outstretched.

"Eager aren't you?" Naruto teased with a sly smile. His eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive way.

He was pleased to see the young werewolf blush and stutter before calming himself down. "I.. Well, I always wanted to be a pirate and go on various adventures around the world." He said, head facing down, suddenly finding the scaly head of the white snake Naruto summoned to be interesting. "Is it bad?" He asked abruptly.

"No. I think it was a wonderful dream." Naruto said. He then nodded, "Yosh! Let's make a pirate crew and go on adventures!" He gave the good guy pose patented by Rock Lee and Might Guy.

"Mm!" Aojiro agreed, smiling a wolfish grin all the while. "Ne, Naruto? Do you know of Teumessian Fox?" He asked suddenly.

"Nope. What's that?" He asked back.

"Its a legendary beast. They say the fox was very strong and skilled at hunting. Legends states that the Fox will never be caught by anything in the world." He said. Turning his face, Aojiro smiled at Naruto. "I think it suits our future pirate's name."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Let's name our future crew... The Kitsune Pirates, just like the Teumessian Fox, we will never be caught by Marines, rules, bounty hunters, or anything. We're going to be free in this world and do all the things there is!" He said grandly. "Besides, I never get to say this but.. You remind me of a fox so its justifiable!" He laughed happily.

With that, the Kitsune Pirate was born with the captain and first mate.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: The rewritten version's Prologue done! How do you think? Good? Bad? Please give me your building comments and compare this to [Fox Reincarnation] and see if i was getting better. Now then, i will give the Character Paramater Sheet in this session. We will start with my first ever OC; Aojiro, The Werewolf! **

**Name: Aojiro (Literally meaning: Ashen. Revering to the color of his fur, which is grey)**

**Species: Werewolf**

**Weapons/Equipment: Two Broadswords. **

**Skill/Ability: Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Reflex, Shapeshifting (Wolf, Human-Wolf), Nitoryu sword style. **

**Likes: Lambs, Adventures, His Nakamas, and Swords**

**Dislikes: Fleas, Tomatoes, Traitors, Slavers, Tenryuubitos, Cowards. **

**Traits: Grey fur, Golden eyes, Slash wound across his right eye. **

**That's all for now. Remember to give me Review, Likes, and Follow the stories. **

**Adieu. **


End file.
